A Hated Love
by saskesakura
Summary: Tsunade is depressed, but can a long time lover reedem her


Tsunade was leaving her office and was returning home.

_good...i get a rest from all this stupid paperwork._

When she reached she realized that she was always alone with no one to love her anymore. She started to think of Dan and her little brother. She sighed and opened her cabinet filled with sake. All different types and vairety. She rubbed her fingers against her head and picked out a botttle of the original sake.

_kinda gettin tired of the special stuff_

She began to drank and stopped.

_when did i even become so obssessed with this_

She placed down the bottle and began to undress. Slowly putting her hair down, she slidded down her blouse. she heard a noise by the window. she covered her huge breasts and looked around. she shrugged and continued undressing. she put on her robe and took another sip. she heard another noise and saw a shadow. she walked near it and someone burst through it. she fell to the ground shocked. when she looked up she was startled, but then became angry.

Tsunade: orochimaru...

he smirked, though something was different about him. his outfit. he was just wearing his turtleneck sweater and pants. she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. he reached his hand out to her.

Orochimaru: need any help?

She pushed his hand out her face anrily and he grabbed her wrists tightly.

Tsunade: Let go of me!

He drew up to him closely. She started to curse at him and he just put his fingers on her lips. He hissed in her ear.

Orochimaru: be good and i might be nice.

She became enraged and he let her go.

Tsunade: why are you here! at my house1

Orochimaru: i was just...watching you.

Tsunade: you mean watching me undress, you sick fuck!

He chuckled and walked over to the bottle of sake, he took a sip.

Orochimaru: it's not like i haven't seen you before.

He looked over his shoulder at her and turned back around. As much as she hated to admit it he was right. They had a sexual past together, but he left her for power and she never forgave him. She looked at him disgusted.

Tsunade: just leave.

He walked towards her the bottle still in his hand.

Orochimaru: remember, this.

he dangled the bottle in her face. she looked nervous and scared.

Orochimaru: see, i knew you did. i had gave you your first bottle of sake when we were 17 and it was also the time that i took your innocence.

she glared at him as she gritted her teeth. her eyes filled with tears. he backed her into a wall and put his arm around her waist. his lips touched her forehead.

Orochimaru: you know, i wouldn't mind taking you for a drive again.

She pushed away from him.

Tsunade: yea but, i would.

He grabbed her by her hair and she winced in pain. he pulled her closer to him.

Orochimaru: don't deny it Tsunade...you still love me.

She closed her eyes and tears spread from them. why did he always have to be right. she pulled away from him again and walked towards her dresser. he grabbed her and flung her on her bed, pinning her down. she squirmed and whimpered for he was pressing down her with his elbows. he merrily smiled as he ripped open her robe her breast fully showing. he licked his lips and looked down at her.

Tsunade: FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD!

She spit in his face, crying desperately and he punched her in hers.he punched her so hard tears flew out her eyes and she now had a bruise. she screamed from the pain and heat from her face.

Tsunade: so this is it, huh! you're just going to rape me in my own home! huh, on the bed i sleep on at night! i thought you loved me! if you did you wouldn't want to hurt me!

He pressed down her wrist as he unbuckled his pants.

Orochimaru: trust me it won't be rape.

Tsunade: why don't you just leave me alone! Just fuck will ya!

he slapped her and held by her neck.

Orochimaru: YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!

She chuckled up blood.

Tsunade: you...love me.

he tightened the grip on her neck and slammed into her. she felt a shock through her whole body and more tears fell.

Tsunade: just...stop. please.

He toned her out and ramed into her again.

_come on she has to want me again!_

She let out a moan and grabbed him closer. He stared at her angrily in the eyes their lips touching. While he was fucking her she managed to talk.

Tsunade: do you love...me!

Orochimaru: of course i do. you're the only one i love.

He kissed her on the lips to shut her up. they broke from the kiss and she began to grab the bed sheets and squeeze her breast.

Tsunade: uggh...fuck orochimaru. i forgot how you felt.

she moved her upper body slighty and he kissed her on her neck. he began to bite down hard on it and she began to bleed. she took her finger and rubbed the blood on his lips. she then sucked on his lips tasting her own blood. They both began to sweat and his hair dripped on breast. she moaned at the tingle of it sliding down.he pushed her neck up and sucked on it again.

Tsunade: ahh...orochimaru!

Her eyes bubbled with heat.

Orochimaru: who do you belong to!?

Tsunade: uggh...you!

Orochimaru: who do you want!?

He thrust into her harder causing a little blood.

Tsunade: you, you, you! NO ONE ELSE, BUT YOU!

they both felt their climaxes nearing and she grabbed his head down forcefully. She ran her fingers through his hair as they both cummed.

Tsunade: ahhh...orochimaru!

she let his head go and he smirked at her. he violently kissed her, biting her lips, sucking the blood from them. they turned over and cuddled and went to bed. He got up, when he sensed she was asleep. he got dressed and caressed where he had punched her. she winced and her eyes shot open, but when she looked he was gone. she was under her sheet and pulled it up closer to her chest.

_Orochimaru: sorry...i'll try not to hit you so hard._

she smiled knowing at least she still had him and went back to sleep.


End file.
